


Holtz to the Future

by lesbianseagull



Series: Holtz to the Future Trilogy [1]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: 80s as fuck, Crossover, F/F, Teacher/Student, doc holtz, ggggay, holtz all day erryday, molly mcfly, reference to past holtzbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianseagull/pseuds/lesbianseagull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guys... I am having way too much fun with the character of Holtzmann. And here is the result, I suppose you could call it a crossover fic of sorts? Holtzmann is Doc in a new lezzy version of Back to the Future. I have no rights to Ghostbusters, Back to the Future, or Holtzmann herself, but LAWD if I did...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Match Made In Space

Molly McFly had never been an ace student. She coasted by on most things, failed horribly at others. She guessed that also pretty much described her as a person, coasting by, failing occasionally.

She was more suprised than anyone by her sudden interest in applied nuclear physics. Most people fell asleep at the mention of it. Not Molly.

She was always the first to arrive to each class meeting and she was always the last to leave. She was failing all of her other classes and she figured it was only a matter of time before the college kicked her out, but she gave not one fuck, as long as she was able to come to this class.

She arrived early, as usual. No one else was there, not even the professor. Molly supposed the professor had a lot to do with her liking this class; the professor was a highly unusual one and Molly doubted that there was anyone else in the world more obsessed with the subject that they taught.

Molly pulled out her guitar that she carried around with her everywhere, a black and red Gibson that her uncle had given her on her fifteenth birthday, and she started playing it idly. Music had always been one of her greatest passions but no one around her seemed all that impressed by her playing. She guessed she should probably just give it up.

" _She could play a guitar just like she ringin' a bell, go gooooo, go Molly go_ ," she belted out into the empty laboratory, eyes closed and an imaginary screaming audience in front of her as she wailed on her guitar.

" _Oh the engineers would see her sittin' in the shade, strummin' with the rhythm that the drivers made_ ," sang a voice in answer and Molly's eyes shot open to see Dr. Holtzmann, her professor, wink and grin at her from the front of the lab. Molly blushed.

"Oh hey Doc, sorry about that, didn't think anyone would be here already," said Molly as she put her guitar away.

"Don't... ever... apologize," said Dr. Holtzmann, emphasizing each word as she walked towards Molly's table. She leaned on it and smiled down at Molly. "And call me Holtz, please," she said, giving Molly's table a tap with her knuckles as she turned to walk back.

Molly smiled broadly. Holtz started rummaging through her enormous duffel bag that looked like Holtz had patched together herself with caution tape and hazmat suits. Holtz's blonde hair was manic as usual, her usual pair of goggles perched on her forehead. She wore a red silk robe over an Erasure shirt, atomic print leggings and tall lace-up boots.

Holtz's outfits changed drastically from day to day, but never were they boring. And never were they professional.

Molly wore her usual oversized and overworn band shirt with skinny jeans and chucks. Her long mane of wild dark hair tumbled down her back and over half of her face, obscuring one dark eye. She stood and strode up towards Holtz, pulling her hair back with a hairtie and watching her professor with a smile. "Can I help you set up?"

Holtz grinned up at her and handed her a blowtorch. "You certainly can, Molly B. Goode," said Holtz in a Southern drawl and Molly laughed.


	2. 88 Miles Per Hour

Molly coasted away from the lab on a thoroughly thrashed skateboard she had rescued from her older brother, earphones firmly jammed into her ears blasting the Yeah Yeah Yeahs.

Someone yanked one of her earphones out and she stepped off her skateboard, whirling around to glare at whoever it was.

"Hey Mol," said her boyfriend Jonathan with a guilty grin.

Molly's expression softened and she gave him a small smile. "Hey," she answered, leaning forward to greet him with a kiss.

"Sorry about that, just wasn't sure how to get your attention. You got a class right now?"

"In a little while," Molly replied, stuffing her earphones in her pocket and kicking up her skateboard to grab it by the axle. "What about you?"

"I'm done for the day, about to head home but I can hang for a while if you want." Molly smiled her approval.

She and Jonathan had met in one of their classes a few months ago and had started dating not too long after that. He was nice, attractive, interested in most of the same stuff as Molly. Molly figured dating was what you did with someone like that, so here they were. She wished she felt more content with that.

"So are we still going up to the lake this weekend?" he asked hopefully.

Molly sighed. "I dunno if I can, some shit going on with my family right now that might not allow it."

Jonathan opened his mouth to speak but was cut off suddenly by a voice beside them.

"Hello, Miss Molly."

Molly turned to see Holtz staring at her intently. "Hey Doc," said Molly in answer, smiling.

"I, um... I need your help," said Holtz with a smile that concealed some other emotion that Molly couldn't suss out. "With something in the lab."

"Oh," said Molly with a frown. "I have a class in a little bit, can I come by after my class?"

Holtz closed her eyes with a smile and bowed gratefully to Molly, then fixed Jonathan with a suspicious gaze, backing a few steps away before turning and leaving them.

"Uh, who the hell was that," asked Jonathan, eyebrow raised.

"My nuclear physics professor."

"I don't think she likes me very much."

Molly laughed. "Men. Yall be so sensitive."

After her class, Molly headed over to the lab, where she found Holtz welding something whilst jerking her shoulders to the sounds of Oingo Boingo issuing from a stereo in the corner. Molly laughed slightly at this.

"Hey teach," she called out. "Nice moves."

Holtz whipped around, gazed at Molly through the yellow lenses of her goggles, and grinned wide. She put down the blowtorch and pushed up her goggles.

"Exactly how many times do I have to tell you that I go by Holtz? Not Doc. Not teach. Holtz." Holtz's tone was one of amusement.

"Whatever you say, lady."

Holtz tried to suppress a laugh. "Get over here, need your help with this."

Molly walked over to her and saw the thing Holtz was welding seemed to be a circuit board with a group of wires in the shape of a Y. "What is this thing?"

Holtz grinned up at her. "This thing is going to be fused to that thing over there," here Holtz pointed to a metal cylinder nearby, "and then both of these things are going into another thing, stop me if I'm getting too technical here."

"Well shit you should've said something earlier because you lost me at 'thing,' I mean I'm only a nuclear physics student," Molly joked back, earning a widening of Holtz's grin.

"I need you to help me with the wiring," Holtz said with a wink.

Molly did as Holtz instructed, her curiosity growing ever more, her eyes continually flicking over towards the metal cylinder. She had a feeling she knew what it was, and the feeling made her incredibly nervous.

"Um... that metal thing over there..."

"It's a nuclear reactor."

Molly's eyes went wide and her face went white. "Professor-"

"Holtz."

"What exactly are you working on here?"

"Time machine."

Molly stared at Holtz for a while, mouth open, brows furrowed. And then she laughed loudly. "Okay, very funny, now tell me what it actually is."

"Just did." Holtz's crystal-blue eyes glittered at her. "Wanna come outside and see the rest of it?"

"Uh... sure?" answered Molly, her face a picture of skepticism.

Molly helped Holtz bring the equipment and Holtz's tools outside. A flash of sunlight on steel greeted Molly, and she drew her eyes slowly over the sleek stainless steel machine before her.

"It's... a car?"

"It is a _DeLorean_ ," Holtz corrected her with a smirk. "Not just a car."

Molly frowned, looking over the shining steel exterior that had been outfitted with conductors and various bits of machinery. She watched as Holtz fused the nuclear reactor onto the back of the car and then slid inside the car to attach the circuit board, one boot up on the raised gullwing door.

"So... you _are_ actually crazy," she murmured as she watched Holtz work. The noises inside the car stopped, and then Holtz slowly stepped out of the car, fixing Molly with an intense stare.

"That's disappointing," said Holtz quietly. "I thought you were different."

Molly frowned more deeply, hurt by Holtz's words but unsure of exactly why. She opened her mouth to say something but Holtz had already stepped back inside the car to continue working on it.

Then suddenly she heard screeching tires nearby, and she looked up to see a black van with tinted windows come barreling into the parking lot towards them. Molly's eyes shot open.

"Holtz!!"

Holtz shot out of the car and followed Molly's gaze over to the van, and her eyes shot open as well. "Molly, _get in the car!!_ "

Molly didn't even have an option as Holtz shoved her into it and slid across the hood of the car to leap into the driver's seat. Holtz slammed the doors shut and turned the ignition with her hand shaking violently. The car started and they tore out of the parking lot, the van hot on their heels.

They flew down the street at a frightening speed. Molly looked fearfully over at Holtz. "Holtz, what's going on?"

"Um... well... the reactor... it um... it uses plutonium... and um... I stole it," said Holtz unsteadily, eyes continually darting up to look in the rearview mirror. Molly's fear intensified and she looked back at the van gaining on them.

The DeLorean hurtled onto a highway, zipping between cars and going ever faster. Molly reached over Holtz to pull the older woman's seatbelt across her and buckle it securely before buckling her own seatbelt frantically, panting and shaking. She gripped the handle above her door for good measure.

Suddenly the circuit board that Holtz had installed in the car began to flash with light, and sparks began to fly off the car. "Holtz..."

"Hold on!!" screamed Holtz in answer.

And then a blinding flash of light enveloped them.


	3. Heavy

With some difficulty, Molly lifted her eyelids, finding herself laid on a hospital bed, her forehead throbbing with pain. She lifted her hand to her forehead and felt stitches.

"Hello, Miss," said a cheery voice beside her and Molly turned her head to see the nurse standing there. The nurse was dressed oddly though; she wasn't wearing scrubs but rather an old-school looking nurse's uniform complete with a white nurse's cap. Molly managed a frown although her forehead hated her for it.

"Where am I?"

"Hill Valley Hospital," answered the nurse. "You were involved in a car accident, thankfully with only minor injuries sustained."

Hill Valley Hospital. So Molly was still in the right town it seemed... but she was _pretty_ sure the nurses in her town wore modern nurse's uniforms and not whatever this lady was wearing.

"Um... where's the woman who was in the car with me?"

The nurse gave her an odd look. "Just... one moment," she muttered as she walked out of the room.

Molly closed her eyes and sighed.

And then she slowly rose from the bed and onto her feet, holding on to the bed for support for a moment. She bit off her hospital bracelet. She didn't even have insurance to cover this... she shook her head and made her way out into the hallway.

She noticed that all of the nurses were dressed as strangely as the first one. She narrowed her eyes and resolutely made her way over to a nurse sitting behind a desk that looked authoritative.

The nurse raised an eyebrow up at her. "Can I help you, Miss?"

"Why are you all dressed like this?" asked Molly, gesturing to the nurse's old-fashioned uniform.

This nurse gave her an odd look as well. "Dressed like what?"

"Why are you wearing those old uniforms?"

The suspicion on the nurse's face grew. "It's not old."

Molly shook her head again. "Whatever. I need to find the woman who was in the car accident with me."

Before the nurse could speak, another nurse standing behind Molly interrupted her. "Oh, you must be her passenger!" Molly turned to see who had spoken, and stared in bewilderment for a moment.

The nurse who had spoken had very familiar features... Molly studied them for a moment and then slowly she asked, "Do I know you?"

"No, you don't, but I believe that my patient is the woman you're looking for," replied the nurse with an all-too-familiar grin. Molly still couldn't place it but she _knew_ this woman somehow.

"Um... okay, can I see her then?"

"Sure thing, sweetie, right this way," replied the nurse, turning on her heel and walking away with Molly in tow.

They came to the room that Holtz was laid out in and Molly was relieved to see that Holtz wasn't hurt, although her goggles were missing and she seemed to have sustained a head injury like Molly's. Holtz's eyes lit up at the sight of Molly and she gave her a weak grin.

That grin...

"Thank _fucking_ god you're okay," said Holtz, her head falling back onto her pillow. She closed her eyes and groaned. The nurse went over to her and brushed Holtz's hair off of her forehead. Her hand lingered on Holtz's forehead. Molly narrowed her eyes.

"Your head is looking better but you really should rest," said the nurse, her fingers moving down from Holtz's forehead to stroke the side of her face. Holtz's eyes remained closed. The nurse smiled down at her, a very odd smile, then gave Molly a nod before leaving the room.

"Holtz... that nurse is hitting on you."

"She's my mother."

Molly's mouth fell open in shock. "She... she can't be!" But Molly knew that Holtz was telling the truth. She knew now why the nurse looked so familiar to her, where she recognized those features from. "How can she be your mother? She's too young!"

Holtz gazed up at Molly. "This is 1985, Molly."

And then all the pieces fell into place. The time machine. The flash of light. The retro nurse uniforms. Holtz's impossibly young mother.

"Oh god... it... it worked? We... we're in the past?" Molly started to feel weak and she slumped into the chair beside Holtz's bed. She looked at Holtz fearfully again. "And your _mom_ has the hots for you?"

Holtz grimaced, her eyes closed. "Please do not utter that sentence ever again."

Very, very slowly, she sat up in her bed, looking down at herself and sighing. "At least she didn't take my clothes off." Holtz swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat there hunched over and staring at the floor.

"We need to get the time machine back," she murmured after a minute or so, eyes still fixed on the floor. "My... mother... said that it was damaged but not wrecked. She told me where it was towed."

Holtz waited a moment, eyes closed, hunched over the side of the bed, and then slowly pushed herself off of it, rising unsteadily to her feet. She looked up at Molly, smiled... and then suddenly she collapsed on the floor.

"Holtz!" Molly cried out, falling to her knees to help Holtz up from the floor. Holtz was still conscious but her eyelids were fluttering. Molly called out for a nurse and Holtz's mother came rushing back into the room.

They lifted Holtz back onto the bed and laid her down on it. "What's wrong with her?" asked Molly, voice trembling.

Holtz's mother sighed. "We don't know... she doesn't have any serious injuries that we can see... we may have to give her an X-ray." Her fingers ran along the lapel of the silk robe that Holtz wore. "We'll have to take off her clothes," murmured Holtz's mother with the tiniest of smiles, and Molly saw Holtz flinch at those words.

Holtz's mother left the room again, hardly even paying attention to Molly, and Holtz groaned again. Molly wasn't sure what to do, so she tried to take Holtz's hand comfortingly in hers... but when she grabbed at Holtz's hand, her own hand passed right through it as if it were a hologram.

"H... Holtz..."

Holtz lifted her hand and looked blearily down at it, and both women stared in horror as Holtz's hand began to vanish before their eyes.

"Oh god," Holtz breathed out. "Molly... you need... to help... make her... make her stop..."

Holtz's mother came back into the room. "Step back, please, I need to remove her clothes," she said to Molly, waving her away. Molly just stood there, staring down at Holtz's disappearing hand... and then she realized what she had to do.

She took Holtz's face in her hands, and Holtz's eyes fluttered open to gaze up at her. "It's okay, baby, I'm here," whispered Molly, and with that she leaned down to kiss Holtz tenderly, closing her eyes and letting her lips linger on Holtz's. She stayed like that until she felt those lips kiss her back, and then she felt Holtz's hand, no longer a hologram, slide up into her hair.

"What are you doing?" asked Holtz's mother from above them, her tone angry and impatient.

Molly's lips broke away from Holtz's and moved up onto Holtz's forehead to plant a kiss there. "She's my wife," said Molly softly, running her fingers through Holtz's hair. "I'll help her out of her clothes."

Holtz's hand laced into Molly's and she smiled up at her. "Thank you, baby," whispered Holtz, shooting Molly an almost imperceptible wink.

Holtz's mother huffed contemptuously. "Women can't marry each other."

"Well we fucking did so get the fuck out," said Holtz irritatedly.

Holtz's mother finally left them and Holtz sighed with enormous relief, running her fingers through the hair that Molly's fingers had just went through. "God, I am so so sorry to put you through this," she muttered up at the ceiling, her eyes closed. She opened them and looked up at Molly with gratitude. "But thank you so much for being pretend-gay to scare her off."

Molly laughed. Pretend-gay... she wasn't so sure about the 'pretend' part.


	4. 1.21 Gigawatts

The two women left the hospital as discreetly as they could, Holtz with her goggles once again strapped on and Molly with her hair concealing most of her face. They caught a cab to the garage the DeLorean had been towed to, and both were relieved to find that it was still driveable, although damaged. Molly was also relieved to find her guitar inside, a little beat up from being tossed around in its case but thankfully not broken.

Holtz paid for the car and they drove down the street to an old diner, oddly enough called Holt's Diner.

"Don't tell me this place is run by your dad or something," said Molly as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Wouldn't know," answered Holtz as she got out of the car and grabbed her tools to begin repairing the damage. "Never knew my dad." She squinted suspiciously at the diner's glowing neon sign.

Both women silently agreed that they would not be setting foot in that diner, just to be on the safe side.

They also seemed to silently agree to not talk about the kiss that had happened between them.

Molly was thinking about it though. Finding it hard to think about anything else.

The idea to kiss Holtz had flown into her head suddenly and she had just decided to go with it, being unsure of how else to rescue Holtz. She'd had no idea that she would actually _like_ kissing Holtz.

She'd always liked Holtz, of course. In a platonic way. Admired her.

But when their lips had met...

Molly couldn't describe what she had felt then. But it was powerful. More powerful than anything she'd ever felt while kissing someone. And now... all she wanted was more of it.

She wondered how old Holtz was. She guessed about thirty, maybe about ten years or so older than Molly. She didn't seem very old, nor did she seem very young. It almost felt odd to constrain her to a number.

Molly watched her work on the DeLorean in a kind of trance. She wondered if she should say something about the kiss. If she should try kissing Holtz again.

Holtz snapping her fingers in front of Molly's face knocked her off her train of thoughts. Molly blushed slightly, her eyes meeting Holtz's. "Yeah?"

"Wanna help me out here so we can get back to the present," asked Holtz with a grin. Molly smiled and started to help Holtz fix the car.

She decided against kissing Holtz again.

It was just something she had to do to save Holtz, that's all. Holtz probably didn't want to make anything more of it. Molly wasn't sure if she wanted to either. Holtz was her professor after all. And Molly had a boyfriend, who was a good boyfriend, and she didn't want to hurt him.

As they worked, Holtz explained the mechanics of the time machine to Molly, and Molly did her best to pay attention to what Holtz was saying and not let her thoughts get carried away by how smooth and sensual Holtz's voice was...

"Oh fuck."

Molly frowned at this sudden statement of Holtz's. "What's wrong?"

Holtz ripped off her goggles and tilted her head back as she covered her eyes with one hand. "Plutonium." The hand slid upwards into her hair and curled into a fist, Holtz's eyes closed and brow knitted in quiet frustration. "We cannot use the time machine... without plutonium."

They were sitting inside the car, repairing the circuit board which Molly had learned was called a flux capacitor. Molly's frown deepened. "You don't have any more?"

"Only had enough for one way," muttered Holtz, eyes still closed.

Molly looked her over. "You said... you said you stole it?"

Holtz's hand fell out of her hair. Her eyes opened and met Molly's. "I stole it from a terrorist group and told them I'd make them a bomb with it."

Molly gave Holtz a horrified look. Both of them fell silent for a minute, Molly staring at the flux capacitor.

"Where did the terrorist group get it from?"

"I have no idea."

Molly fixed her gaze onto Holtz's. "There's... there's a nuclear research facility outside of town."

Holtz's eyes lit up slightly and her head cocked to one side as she gazed steadily back at Molly. "How would you know that?"

"I was um... I was hoping to maybe get a job there eventually," murmured Molly with a small smile. Holtz smiled proudly back at her.

"Has this nuclear research facility been around since the mid-Eighties?"

"Yeah," answered Molly, "it's been there since the Fifties I think."

"Well," said Holtz with a wicked grin, "I say it's time we went and checked out your future place of employment, Miss Molly."


	5. Already Goin' To Hell Just Pumpin' That Gas

Molly returned to the DeLorean to find Holtz leaning back against it, and she couldn't help admiring the beauty of that image: Holtz with her goggles and her hair reaching skywards and shining in the sun, smiling her languid smile as Molly approached.

"So did you find out where they keep it?" asked Holtz.

Molly had managed to get into the research lab by saying she was interested in working there (and by throwing in as much sex appeal as she could), and the lonely sex-starved men who worked there had practically jumped over each other to give her a tour of the place.

"I did," answered Molly. "I may have shamed myself utterly in the process, but I did."

Holtz quirked an eyebrow at her. "How did you shame yourself?"

"Just... pretended to be kind of a bimbo so the dudes in there would take me around the place," said Molly with a disgusted sigh. Holtz grinned wide.

"Oh I'm sure they would've done that anyway, can't imagine anyone saying no to you," said Holtz, and Molly blushed slightly, eyes on the ground. She looked up to meet Holtz's gaze but Holtz had already turned away to grab something out of the car.

Molly frowned slightly, watching her, and then a question floated across her mind. "Holtz... why are we in 1985 anyway? You never really said why we ended up here, or why you built the time machine in the first place."

Holtz stopped her movements but did not turn around. "I'm... not sure I want to talk about that," Holtz said, her voice suddenly somber.

"Oh," said Molly softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Holtz turned around and gave her a half-hearted smile. "It's okay." Her eyes flickered over Molly's face, and then the smile widened. "You've stopped calling me Doc," she observed.

Molly laughed. "Well, you said not to."

Holtz's eyes glittered. "That never stopped you before."

Molly laughed again, running her fingers through her hair nervously. "Well we never traveled through time together before I guess."

"You a Bugs Bunny fan?"

Molly snorted a laugh and looked up with one eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"Your fondness for calling me Doc," murmured Holtz with a teasing smirk.

"I can go back to calling you Doc if you want," replied Molly with a saucy wink. And this time it was Holtz who blushed. She cleared her throat and quickly turned back to whatever it was she was looking for in the car. Molly grinned at this reaction.

Holtz showed her the tools they would need to break into the lab, they went over their plan, and then it was only a matter of waiting until dark. They sat on the hood of the DeLorean, watching the sun sink in the sky.

"So you're from Hill Valley right?" asked Molly. "Just guessing since your mom lives here."

"Yep," answered Holtz. "I've lived all over the place though."

"Like where?"

"Germany... Tibet... New York," said Holtz, speaking the last two words with a hint of melancholy. Molly wanted to ask, but she didn't want to upset Holtz.

"Have you always been a teacher?"

"I have been many things," said Holtz with a grin. "But I'm not gonna get into that."

Molly narrowed her eyes at the older woman. "I'm not sure I want to know."

"Sure ask a lot of questions for someone who doesn't want to know."

They fell into an awkward silence. And then Holtz broke it with a sudden screech.

" _GOOD GOLLY MISS MOLLY! SURE LIKE TO BALL_ ," Holtz half-screamed and half-sang, making Molly jump.

"Jesus fucking christ Holtz we're supposed to be keeping a low profile here," admonished Molly.

"Do you indeed like to ball, Miss Molly," murmured Holtz, smirking.

"I don't even know what the fuck you're asking."

"I think you do," Holtz whispered into her ear, making Molly jump again and shiver. Molly turned her head to look at Holtz but Holtz jumped off the hood of the car and grabbed their gear off the ground. "Let's go, chickadee!"

Assisted by Holtz's gadgets and by the dark of the night, they disarmed the alarm system and snuck into the lab, disabling cameras as they made their way to the section of the lab where the plutonium was stored.

As Molly watched Holtz handle the plutonium more carelessly than she probably should, she wondered if she should be screaming and running from this woman. Sure, Holtz was kinda hot and was Molly's only hope of getting back to the twenty-first century, but she was also majorly unhinged and completely unconcerned for the safety of herself or others. _Run and live... stay and take a chance..._

Plutonium obtained, they were making their way back out of the lab when they heard footsteps behind them, and Holtz immediately pulled Molly out of the hallway into a small dark storage room, clapping her hand over Molly's mouth and dragging her behind a crate. Molly ripped Holtz's hand off her mouth, giving her a disgruntled look before turning her attention back towards the hallway where they'd heard the noise.

A security guard stopped at the entrance to the room they were in, squinting into it. He shone his flashlight around for a minute, waited there a few seconds more, and then he continued down the hallway.

Molly let out the breath she'd been holding, slumping against the crate. And then she realized that Holtz's arms were still around her... and Holtz's nose was pressed into her hair, breathing her in.

Molly shivered again and wondered what she should do. And then she realized that they'd both almost been caught stealing plutonium from a nuclear research lab and there was still a very good chance that they _would_ be caught, and she pulled away from Holtz's embrace.

"We need to get out of here," she muttered at Holtz. "But I don't know how, with that security guard out there..."

Holtz only smirked and beckoned for Molly to follow her, making her way back over to the door. Both women looked up and down the hallway to make sure the security guard wasn't still in it, and then Holtz set off towards where they had found the plutonium.

Holtz slipped into another storage room and made her way towards the back, a curious Molly in tow. Holtz removed the large grate that covered the vent in the back wall and started slithering into it.

Molly watched, pursing her lips together. Never had she imagined that she would one day be making an air duct escape from a building. Or stealing plutonium for that matter. And she shrugged and started slithering in after Holtz.

They crawled through the twisting ducts until finally reaching a grate through which moonlight was filtering in. Holtz made short work of that grate as well, stuck her head out of it, then suddenly disappeared through it.

Molly looked out of it to see grass below her and Holtz grinning above her. Holtz offered a hand and Molly took it, pulling herself from the vent and brushing herself off as she stood.

"Do you think they'll still hire me if I stole plutonium from them?" asked Molly.

She and Holtz grinned at each other and they made their way back to the DeLorean, driving away into the welcoming Californian night.


	6. Rhythm Of The Night

Molly stuck her hand out the car window, letting it fly through the air, undulating and curving along the current.

"So is there anything you want to do before we go back?" asked Holtz, driving with one hand on the steering wheel and one hanging out of the window.

Molly gazed up pensively into the night sky. Then she grinned and replied, "We should go to a club."

Holtz pursed her lips thoughtfully. "A club..."

"You know, where people gather together and dance to music?"

Holtz snorted with laughter. "I know what a club is."

"Do you like dancing?"

Holtz turned her gaze onto Molly with a slow smirk. "Girl, I _live_ for that shit." And with that they charted a course for the nearest club.

The nearest club was a place called Egon's. They walked in to the sound of the Thompson Twins' "Lay Your Hands On Me" and Holtz pumped her fist in the air. "I fucking _love_ this song," she exclaimed.

She bowed before Molly, holding one hand behind her back and one hand out to Molly, and with a wide grin Molly took Holtz's hand and let herself be led onto the dance floor.

Molly looked around and felt somewhat out of place without shoulderpads and enormous hair. But then she looked at Holtz under the neon glow, dancing as though the music emanated from her movements, holding Molly's hands in hers, eyes locked on Molly's and smiling, and Molly smiled back and let her body move with the music as well.

Then DeBarge's "Rhythm Of The Night" started playing and Holtz laughed loudly.

"What are you laughing at?" Molly leaned in to ask her.

"Nothing," replied Holtz with a smile. "Just... remembering something... some friends of mine."

"You have friends?"

"Fuck you, yes, I have friends," answered Holtz laughing and Molly gave her another wink. Holtz grinned, pulling her closer as they danced.

The night closed with them back on the hood of the DeLorean, parked on a hill overlooking the city, city lights glittering below them and stars above. Holtz was laying on her back and Molly was sitting with her guitar, tuning it and picking out notes of songs as she went.

"I had a girlfriend," said Holtz suddenly, softly. Molly looked down at her, frowning slightly.

"When I lived in New York," continued Holtz, her gaze fixed on the stars. "And um... something happened... something bad." Holtz's voice seized up. Molly watched her bite her lip, her eyes shining with tears.

Molly had never seen Holtz like this. She looked worriedly down at Holtz and wondered what she should do.

"It happened because of something else that happened to her when she was little," Holtz went on, voice crackling with emotion. She cleared her throat and wiped at her eyes, struggling to compose herself. Molly let her hand slide onto Holtz's shoulder and Holtz looked up at her.

"That's why I built the time machine," said Holtz. "Why I came back to this year. To stop that from happening to her when she was a kid."

Molly rubbed Holtz's shoulder gently, tears at the corners of her own eyes. "I'm so sorry, Holtz."

Holtz smiled a sad smile up at her. "It's okay," she said in answer. She looked down at Molly's hand on her shoulder, and her own hand came up to cover it, squeezing slightly. She sat up and turned towards Molly.

"So are you and that guy you were talking to outside of class a couple?" she asked Molly, eyes roving over Molly's face. Molly's hand still in hers.

At the mention of her boyfriend, Molly felt a sudden rush of guilt. She looked down at her hand in Holtz's... these feelings she was feeling for Holtz... she had barely even thought about Jonathan at all. She pulled her hand out of Holtz's and ran it agitatedly through her hair.

"He's um... he... no." The answer came out of Molly's mouth before she even realized it. "He and I are just friends."

Holtz studied Molly's face closely, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "You kiss all of your friends?"

"I... um... we're in between being friends and something more... but I don't think I'm interested in him that way," Molly answered truthfully. She glanced up at Holtz and saw the older woman smiling at her.

"I see," murmured Holtz. Her gaze drifted onto Molly's guitar.

"So you like oldies huh," she said, gesturing to the Chuck Berry sticker on its body.

Molly smiled. "Yeah, love old rock 'n' roll."

"What's your favorite song?"

Molly blushed a little. "I can play it for you if you want," she said, heart beating slightly faster. Holtz smiled at her and motioned for her to play. Molly cleared her throat, smiled at Holtz and started to play.

" _Earth angel, earth angel... will you be mine_ ," Molly sang softly, her voice more emotional than she'd intended it to be. " _My darling dear, love you all the time..._ "

Her heart was thundering in her chest now, her hands beginning to shake.

" _I'm just a fool..._ " Molly lifted her gaze to Holtz's. " _A fool in love with you..._ "

Holtz stared back at her. And then she leaned forward and seized Molly's lips in a kiss.


	7. Bangin' On The Radio

This kiss was nothing like the first one they'd shared. This was powerful, demanding, pure hunger.

Their mouths opened to each other and Holtz's tongue plunged into Molly's hungry mouth. Her fingers slid into Molly's hair again, gripping it powerfully this time. Holtz's other hand pushed Molly's guitar out of the way and Molly threw her guitar away, for once not giving a single fuck what happened to it.

Holtz's hand slid up under Molly's shirt, fingers dancing up her waist, up higher... her hand cupped Molly's breast through Molly's bra and Molly moaned low.

"God, Holtz, fuck me," she breathed desperately at Holtz's mouth. Holtz smirked against hers.

"In the car," murmured Holtz.

" _Here_ ," insisted Molly, pulling Holtz into another kiss, which Holtz returned before pulling back again.

"It's the Eighties; if they can arrest someone for not having gigantic hair, they can certainly arrest two women for fucking in public," countered Holtz, pulling Molly off the hood of the car.

Molly laughed breathlessly. "They can arrest you for that?"

"Have you ever seen a picture of someone from the Eighties in which their hair is not gigantic? I rest my fucking case," answered Holtz with a grin, once again shoving Molly into the DeLorean, this time on her back. She slid on top of Molly, kneeling between her legs, gazing down at her.

Both hands slid under Molly's shirt this time, sliding over Molly's bare skin, moving higher and higher and pushing the shirt up as they went. Holtz's gaze followed her hands, growing hungrier with each inch of skin that was revealed. When the shirt lifted up above Molly's bra, Holtz grinned wolfishly down at her.

She leaned down and licked between Molly's breasts. " _God_ you're the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen," she growled into Molly's skin, "and I haven't even seen all of you yet."

Molly moaned wantonly in reply, digging her fingers into Holtz's hair. Holtz pushed the shirt up more and they both pulled it up over Molly's head.

Holtz leaned back down, closing her teeth around the strip of fabric between the cups of Molly's bra, grinning up at Molly. Her fingers slid under Molly's back to the clasp of her bra... Molly arched her back to give Holtz easier access, grinning back down at Holtz.

Holtz unfastened Molly's bra, slid her fingers under the straps, moved her fingers slowly up Molly's arms pulling the straps off her. The bra fell away and Holtz looked down at Molly more hungrily than ever.

The backs of her fingers brushed against the side of one of Molly's breasts, then she cupped it and brushed her thumb over the nipple. Molly sighed in pleasure. Then Holtz's head moved down to suck Molly's other nipple into her mouth and Molly groaned loud, gripping the car seat in desperation. She felt Holtz's mouth curve into a smirk around her nipple.

Then she felt Holtz's hand slide down from her breast, down her stomach, and felt it slip under the waistband of Molly's jeans. Holtz's hand caressed her through her panties and Molly moaned as her hips lifted into the touch.

Holtz started to massage Molly's clit through her underwear and Molly started to groan and rock her hips against Holtz's hand. Holtz's mouth moved over to Molly's other nipple and began to suck even harder at that one and Molly's groans became ever more primal as her fingernails bit deep into the car seat.

"Mmmmm," murmured Holtz, flicking her tongue out at Molly's hardened nipple. "Is this the first time you've been with a woman?"

"This is... this is actually the first time I've been with anyone," panted Molly, smiling weakly down at Holtz.

Holtz's eyebrows shot up and a wicked grin crawled over her face. "Reeeaaalllyyy," drawled Holtz, licking at Molly's nipple torturously slow, making Molly whimper.

"I've... I've kissed guys but that's it... haven't done anything else."

"Mmm, sweet innocent Molly," said Holtz, grinning up at her. "You do say fuck a lot for someone so innocent." Molly laughed, and then Holtz's hand resumed doing what it had been doing before and Molly's head fell back with a gasp.

Holtz's hand slipped out of Molly's jeans and began to unbutton and unzip them, and together they worked them down off Molly's legs. Molly's heart beat hard against her ribcage. Holtz leaned down over her, kissing her softly, and Molly felt her heartbeat steady itself somewhat as she returned the kiss, sliding her fingers through Holtz's hair.

Holtz kissed away from Molly's mouth onto her neck, nuzzling her and biting gently at her. She rolled her hips down against Molly's and Molly moaned softly, her clit throbbing. Holtz smirked against her neck and did it again; Molly moaned Holtz's name and slid her leg up over Holtz's waist.

Holtz's hand slid down between Molly's legs and she groaned against Molly's skin. "Good god you're wet," she said huskily, stroking Molly through her soaked underwear and Molly moaned into her ear, begging wordlessly.

Holtz's fingers hooked under the waistband of Molly's panties and pulled them off, and Holtz leaned back to gaze down at Molly. Her fingers danced up along Molly's thighs, then gently spread them apart and Holtz's expression shaded over with lust.

She leaned down again, brushing her lips against Molly's, and her tongue licked into Molly's mouth as her index finger slowly pushed inside of the younger woman. Molly throbbed around her finger, groaning softly as it swirled around inside of her, pressing back at the walls that pressed in on it... then it curled up, making Molly's breath hitch as it found a spot inside of her that shot volts of pleasure up her spine. Holtz's middle finger began to press inside her as well and Molly's fingers gripped Holtz's hair, gasping out Holtz's name as the older woman's fingers began to thrust in and out of her, curling and hitting that sweet spot inside her again and again and again.

Molly stared up at Holtz entranced as Holtz fucked her, Holtz's hair above her goggles wilder than ever from Molly's hand digging into it, and Holtz's eyes, normally a light and gentle blue, now a simmering dark blue-black. Holtz added a third finger, pushing them deep, deep inside of Molly, the heel of her hand massaging Molly's clit, and she leaned down to groan at Molly's mouth as she increased the speed of her thrusts.

Molly threw her head back, gripping Holtz's upper arm with one hand and the car seat with the other, crying out with pleasure as she felt her body explode into flames. And Holtz kept right on fucking her, throwing gasoline on the fire, panting right along with Molly, her Screw You chain smacking against her chest rhythmically, driving Molly through screaming orgasm after screaming orgasm.

She eventually collapsed on top of Molly, laughing breathlessly. Molly tried to form words but couldn't, so she simply slid her fingers up into Holtz's hair and pulled Holtz down into a lazy, contented kiss.

Holtz smirked down at her. "This... is so utterly against the rules of teacher-student conduct." She lifted up the hand that had been inside of Molly and licked at it, still smirking, eyes locked on Molly's.

Molly laughed shakily. "Since when do you follow rules?"

Holtz gave her a little salute with the fingers she'd just licked. "Touché."

Molly gazed up at her wonderingly. "Do you... mind if I ask you a question?"

"I don't mind anything at all that you feel inclined to do right now."

"What's your first name?"

Holtz looked down at her curiously, a smile hovering around the corners of her mouth. "Jillian."

Molly smiled. "Jillian... why don't you ask me to call you that rather than Holtz?"

"You can call me Jillian if you want to," said Holtz with a smile that surprised Molly with its sweetness.

Molly considered, pursing her lips in thought. "I'll call you Holtz," she said finally, smiling warmly up at the older woman. "Because you asked me to."

"Why, that is mighty kind of you, Missus McFly," said Holtz in her Southern accent again, winking and grinning wide. " _God_ I love your name," she enthused, settling down against Molly's body, her lips against Molly's ear. "Molly Mc _FLYYY!_ Like a superhero or something."

"That's me, fuckin' Superbitch," replied Molly, both women laughing.


	8. A Bad Girl's Dream

They drove around until they found a long, empty stretch of highway and they parked at the end of it. Holtz smiled over at Molly, hand on the gearshift.

"We should totally hold hands like Thelma and Louise," suggested Molly. She held up her hand... Holtz eyed it, then held up her own hand to grasp Molly's, both women grinning. And then they flew down the street, sparks flying once more.

Another flash of light and suddenly they were back in the present, and thankfully still on an empty highway.

Molly navigated them to the neighborhood she lived in, a suburb of Hill Valley called Lyon Estates. They pulled up in front of Molly's house, Huey Lewis and the News' "Power of Love" playing softly on the radio. Molly turned to Holtz with an eager smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Holtz's eyes fell away from hers, a regretful look suddenly coming over her face. "I'm uh... I'm not staying here."

Molly's face fell. "Why not?"

"I still haven't done what I went there to do," Holtz murmured. "And there's also the little matter of the terrorist group that wants me dead. And... I can't go back to my job."

"Like hell you can't, you're the best teacher at that school!"

Holtz raised an eyebrow at her. "I just fucked one of my students, that's not exactly good teacher behavior."

Molly looked down sullenly. "Is that... is that all it was to you," she asked, a note of pain in her voice. "Just a fuck?"

Holtz's hand slid up under Molly's chin, tipping her face up. Holtz leaned in and kissed her, softly and lovingly.

"Molly," whispered Holtz, "you fucking saved my life with a kiss. You are so, _so_ much more to me than that." She pulled Molly into another passionate kiss and Molly moaned quietly when their lips parted.

"Please stay with me," she whispered at Holtz's mouth.

"I'm not going to be gone forever," Holtz assured her, smiling encouragingly. "Just for a little bit."

Molly looked determinedly into Holtz's eyes. "You'll come back?"

"As soon as I fucking can, sweetheart."

Molly pulled her into a powerful kiss. "You fucking better, Doc," she murmured at Holtz's mouth, "or I'm gonna build my own time machine and hunt your ass down and make you regret that shit." Holtz grinned big and beautiful at her.

"Thought we agreed that you were going to call me Holtz."

Molly grinned back at her. "What are you gonna do if I don't?" Her eyes remained fixed on Holtz's as her hand slipped down between Holtz's thighs. "You gonna keep me after class, Doc?" Her hand started massaging Holtz through her leggings and Holtz let out a groan, squeezing her hand over Molly's.

Molly leaned in towards the older woman's neck, brushing her lips against it. "That feel nice?" she whispered, licking at Holtz's neck, and Holtz answered her with a breathy moan.

And then suddenly Molly pulled back. Holtz stared in bewilderment as Molly nonchalantly took a notebook and pen out of her guitar case.

"That... that was just fucking cruel."

"Not as cruel as you fucking me and leaving me to go off time traveling," Molly shot back, one side of her mouth lifted in a smirk, her eyes fixed on her notebook as she scribbled something in it. Holtz pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the younger woman, but couldn't stop an affectionate smile from spreading over her face.

Molly ripped the page out of her notebook that she'd scribbled on and handed it to Holtz. "For... the future," she said, smiling. And she leaned in to capture Holtz's lips in one last kiss, a soft, sensuous kiss that stretched on for as long as the two women could hold it. Molly pulled back, gazing at Holtz with eyes shining, and then she opened the car door and stepped outside.

Holtz looked down at the piece of paper Molly had handed her. Molly's phone number was written on it... and below the phone number, a note that read _I love you_ punctuated by an exclamation point and a heart.

Holtz felt tears slide into the corners of her eyes, and she looked up to see Molly looking back at her from her front porch, smiling at her. And Holtz's face spread in a smile as well.

 

~  
A/N: That's all, folks! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :) gotta give props to M.I.A. because she was definitely a very important muse for me writing this, "Bad Girls" along with Holtzmann's character were what conceived this story in my head. Props also to '80s movies and music, that shit owns my heart <3


End file.
